Ailleurs
by Pline84
Summary: Où est-il ? Il ne sait pas. Il sait seulement qu'il est avec elle. / Tate ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE WJ !


_JOYEUX ANNIVESAIRE MA CHÉRIE !_

_Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je t'avais oublié ?_

_Je voulais te faire la surprise mais j'ai eu si peu de temps pour écrire !_

_*câlin d'amour*_

_Joyeux anniversaire !_

_J'espère que tu aimeras !_

* * *

**Ailleurs**

Il sentit la douleur mais ne la comprit pas.

« Tony ! »

Il croisa le regard affolé de Gibbs.

Non, Gibbs ne pouvait pas être affolé, il avait dû rêver.

« TONY ! NON ! »

Il devait tenir.

« Non, non, non ! »

Gibbs était près de lui, il le tenait dans ses bras. Gibbs était vraiment affolé.

« Tony... »

Il croisa ses yeux aciers.

Et ferma les siens.

Anthony DiNozzo Junior venait de mourir.

* * *

« Debout la belle au bois dormant ! »

Non, il ne voulait pas se lever. Il était bien, il faisait bon. Et son réveil n'avait pas sonné.

« Tony DiNozzo ! Debout !

- Laisse-moi dormir, Kate. »

Une seconde ! Kate ?

Tony se releva soudainement. Il était dans l'Open space. Il n'y avait personne.

Sauf Kate.

Kate qui était morte depuis des années.

« Salut, dit-elle tout sourire.

- Kate ?

- Oui, c'est moi, Macho Man !

- Kate !

- Tu l'as déjà dit.

- Kate ! »

Et il lui sauta dessus, l'étouffant dans un câlin digne d'une Abby au comble du bonheur.

« Je sais bien que je ne peux pas mourir une nouvelle fois mais tu es en train de m'étouffer, DiNozzo. »

Il la lâcha. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il était sans voix. Kate, son amie, celle qui avait toujours était un plus, celle qu'il avait vu mourir était là, devant lui, en pleine forme.

« Kate... souffla Tony.

- Tu te répètes mon vieux ! Serais-tu devenu sénile depuis le temps ?

- Tu es vivante ?

- Non, c'est toi qui est mort.

- Quoi ? »

Il la fixa, bouche bée. Il ne pouvait pas être mort ! C'était impossible ! Pas lui, pas déjà ! Pourquoi ? Il n'avait jamais pu faire le tour du monde ! Il y avait tant de films qu'il n'avait pas vu ! Et surtout il y avait tant de choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites !

À sa plus grande surprise, Kate éclata de rire.

« Je rigole ! Tu n'es pas _vraiment _mort. Enfin, mort mort. Parce que tu l'es un peu quand même. »

Il ne comprenait rien. Avait-il perdu le peu de cerveau ayant survécu aux slaps de Gibbs en mourant ?

« Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est normal. Pour faire simple : tu es dans les limbes.

- C'est sûr que je comprends de suite mieux. »

Kate lui lança le regard qu'il connaissait par cœur et qui lui avait tant manqué : le regard si agacé qui montrait qu'elle se retenait de le frapper.

« Regarde autour de toi. »

Tony obéit. Ils étaient au NCIS.

« Et ?

- Tu ne vois rien d'inhabituel ?

- Toi ?

- Tony ! »

Il lui lança son plus beau sourire. Elle resta de marbre. Dépité, il regarda plus attentivement. L'Open space était vide. Il n'y avait personne sinon eux. L'atmosphère était étrange, une lumière bleutée éclairait la pièce mais Tony n'arrivait pas à en déterminer la source. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Il n'y a rien sur les bureaux. » dit-il en même temps qu'il le comprenait.

Rien. Pas un dossier, pas un stylo, même pas un ordinateur.

« Où sommes-nous Kate ?

- Je te l'ai dit : dans les limbes.

- Ça j'avais compris. J'aimerais savoir ce que sont les limbes, en fait.

- L'endroit entre la vie et la mort, annonça-t-elle d'un ton mystique.

- Évidemment. Pourquoi ai-je posé la question ? »

Kate éclata à nouveau de rire. Le cœur de Tony rata un battement, tant pis, s'il était déjà mort ça n'avait aucune importance. Son rire chaud lui avait tant manqué...

« Tony, tu es dans l'endroit où tu as le choix.

- Entre quoi et quoi ? demanda-t-il même s'il avait une vague idée de la réponse.

- Entre la vie et la mort. »

Il encaissa le choc du mieux qu'il put. _Choisir ? _On lui demandait de choisir ?

Il aurait pensé que la réponse serait évidente mais le regard chocolat de son ancienne partenaire le faisait douter...

Sa famille ?

Ou l'amour ?

« J'ai combien de temps pour répondre ?

- Pas beaucoup. »

Toute trace de joie s'était envolée de son joli visage, elle semblait sincèrement désolée.

« Tu penses que je devrais faire quoi ?

- C'est à toi de choisir.

- Merci de ton aide, Katie !

- Ne m'appelle pas Katie ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Sa décision était prise.

« Je suis désolé, Kate.

- S'excuser est un signe de faiblesse, DiNozzo.

- Je sais, mais je tenais à te le dire.

- Allez, va, Macho Man ! Je t'attendrai. »

Elle retenait ses larmes mais gardait le sourire.

« Et ne reviens pas avant d'être décrépi.

- Je ne le serai jamais. Même à quatre-vingt-dix ans j'aurais la classe et du sex appeal à revendre !

- J'espère bien. Je refuse de sortir avec un vieux croûton. »

Ils sourirent mais le cœur n'y était pas.

« À bientôt, Tony.

- À bientôt, Kate. »

Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, impossible de détacher leur regard.

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent.

Ils fermèrent les yeux et s'embrassèrent.

Les lieux s'effaçaient mais ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Ils étaient tout entier à ce baiser.

Baiser d'adieu. Premier baiser. Dernier baiser.

« Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime. »

* * *

Lorsque Tony ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital.

_Kate._

Il regarda autour de lui, elle n'était pas là.

Il avait envie de pleurer.

« Tony ? »

C'était Gibbs.

« Patron, j'ai vu Kate. J'étais mort et j'ai vu Kate. »

* * *

_Je t'aime WJ !_


End file.
